Sun Shang Xaing/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed As an accomplished martial artist, Sun Shang Xaing is able to use speed as a weapon. Known to be one of her most prominent abilities, she is able to use it with natural ease and efficiency. Because of her affinity with evasion, her skill using it has been increased to the point where she is capable of matching the majority of expert users. At the current point in time, little to none of this ability has been seen. Strength Her great strength is shown during her fights with marines holding off bladed attacks by force alone and even battling back the captains with her bare hand. She is strong enough to cut through a sword that a captain held with relative ease. Swordsmanship She despises battling with a sword finding it unnecessary as she has never met a opponent that she couldn't handle herself. Despite her beliefs she is if not the most proficient Swordswoman in her crew. All of her attacks are so agile, and fast that the opponent won't feel or even realize they've been struck until to late. All of her attacks are so ferocious and along with her deadly precision and accuracy enables her to strike any vital organ on the body. Fighting Style Her favorite way and most common way of battling is with her bare hands. Her pure strength outclasses even the biggest enemies. Her fighting and expert battling skills prove to be in their own league. Her movements so fast and precise that you won't even the feel the pain of the attack until you fall to your knees and dies. She possess no known technique as she uses her pure strength to win battles. However as of later she has shown to use several martial art styles unique to herself. Sleeve Kenpo From Regina’s own fighting style is called Sleeve kenpo, this style is only to her because of her sleeves. This style involves using her sleeves as weapons and keeping weapons in her sleeves she can use. She has shown to have had several different weapons in her sleeves, from chains to even a canon. It is unknown to just how much is in her sleeves, but she seems to use the chains the most which are believed to be warped around her arms. Hair Kenpo Hair Kenpo is another style that Sun Shang uses, she basically uses her hair as a whip and other rope type attacks. She has shown to have a blade tied to the end of her braid and swings this around as she moves which gives her a three arm or blade style unique to her own. It was also revealed that through the use of a strange drug or technique, which is believed to be the Life return. but Sun Shang is able to make her long to cover a wide ranged. Devil Fruit The Sebu Sebu no Mi (僭称僭称) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user can bend Heavens Light to thier will. Sebu coming from “Sebuhishouten” meaning “Sight of the Assumption”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the 'Mary-Mary Fruit. ' Strengths The main strength of this fruit as demonstrated by Sun Shang Xaing, is that she is able to become like a light prism and she is able to bend the light to her will. By being able to reflect light off of her body she is able to focus the light to where she pleases. This is useful in blinding opponents and manipulate the amount of light in which the opponent can see. She is can even blind them from to much expose to the lights. Weakness It would appear during a cloudy day or such, this fruit's powers are rather useless and other than this the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Sun Shang Xaing also has the ability of haki at her use, by unlocking it at a young age. She has increase both her sense and durability ten fold, but sadly she wasn't lucky enough to gain the ability to knock out others with haki. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages